


A Kiss Is But a Kiss

by thetolkiengeek



Series: The Wonders I've Seen [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aeryn!Keith, Allura's mentioned but she's Zhaan in this, Drabble, From That Scene in Look at the Princess Part 1, John Crichton!Lance, Lance is from Earth, M/M, Sebaceans are Galra, Space Opera, Unresolved Sexual Tension, farscape au, heavy makeouts in a spacecraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 02:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetolkiengeek/pseuds/thetolkiengeek
Summary: The back of Lance's mind buzzed with the insult, but the front of his mind had gotten fuzzy. “I want to keep arguing with you, I really do, but what is that smell?”Keith quickly turned to face the front again. “What smell?”Lance slid forward, pressing his back against the seat, his leg’s framing Keith’s. “Your hair,” he murmured, nuzzling into Keith’s mullet. “Smells good.”Keith froze but didn’t move away either, and Lance stopped, waiting for him. “Allura gave me something.”Lance nodded, his nose brushing against Keith’s silky hair. “It’s nice...I like it.”Keith pulled away this time, and Lance backed off. When Keith turned to him next, it was with defiance in his eyes but softness on his tongue. “It isn’t for you to like.”“Then who is it for?” Lance breathed.The air in the module was charged, and Keith refused to look away, and Lance could have sworn the temperature reading clicked up a few notches.“Me.”Lance couldn’t help when his eyes flickered to Keith’s lips as their breaths mingled.“You sure about that?”--Or, the completely self indulgent Farscape drabble that wouldn't leave my brain, based on S2Ep11





	A Kiss Is But a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seven league boots (memphis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/memphis/gifts).



> Hi! Welcome to what I hope to be the first of many drabbles from this Farscape AU. 
> 
> So this is for Mem (@[emphasis-all-mine](https://emphasis-all-mine.tumblr.com) on tumblr, [seven league boots (memphis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/memphis) here on AO3) who got me back on my Farscape bullshit and has rambled with me so much about how great this AU would be. 
> 
> After s8 I really wanted to post something, and I've had this in my docs for ages, so I decided to go over it and post it as a drabble. I already have a ton of little snippets here and there, and I'm working on one based off the Pilot (heh).
> 
> It helps if you've seen Farscape to understand this drabble, but [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gb4FJoD58V0) is the scene it's based off of. 
> 
> What you need to know: Keith is an alien race distantly related to humans, Lance is an astronaut haplessly caught on the other side of the universe, and there's LOTS of UST and Keith isn't happy about it.

Keith was a talented pilot, Lance would give him that, which was, ostensibly, why Keith was at the helm in his Farscape module, trying to show Lance how to pull hairpin turns in his “primitive” spacecraft. “And if you lean into it like that, I know it seems counter-intuitive, but you’ll be able to bank more easily.”  
  
“Mhmm, sure,” Lance said. “And if I step on the gas I’ll brake.”  
  
“...that’s not what I said.”  
  
“But that’s what I heard,” Lance said, leaning forward to place his hands above Keith’s. “Explain it to me again, this time using actual physics.”  
  
Keith scoffed, twisting in his seat to look at Lance. “I know you don’t believe me, but you’ve seen me fly. I do actually know what I’m doing.”  
  
“Yeah, sure you do,” Lance said, his mind wandering to the creak of Keith’s leather pants as they rubbed against the seat. “When you’re in a Galra prowler. But this is different. This is my baby we’re talking about.”  
  
Keith rolled his eyes but didn’t turn his face away. “Baby is right. This is downright infantile in its development.”  
  
“Mmm...” Lance said, and the back of his mind buzzed with the insult, but the front of his mind had gotten fuzzy. “I want to keep arguing with you, I really do, but what is that smell?”  
  
Keith quickly turned to face the front again. “What smell?”  
  
Lance slid forward, pressing his back against the seat, his leg’s framing Keith’s. “Your hair,” he murmured, nuzzling into Keith’s mullet. “Smells good.”  
  
Keith froze but didn’t move away either, and Lance stopped, waiting for Keith. “Allura gave me something.”  
  
Lance nodded, his nose brushing against Keith’s silky hair. “It’s nice...I like it.”  
  
Keith pulled away this time, and Lance backed off. When Keith turned to him next, it was with defiance in his eyes but softness on his tongue. “It isn’t for you to like.”  
  
“Then who is it for?” Lance breathed.  
  
The air in the module was charged, and Keith refused to look away, and Lance could have sworn the temperature reading clicked up a few notches.  
  
“Me.”  
  
Lance couldn’t help when his eyes flickered to Keith’s lips as their breaths mingled.  
  
“You sure about that?” And something in Lance made him bold enough to lean forward the barest bit.  
  
“No,” Keith replied, and suddenly all Lance could sense was Keith.  
  
The kiss was tentative at first, uncertain, but the moment they pulled away, the tension snapped like a rubber band, and then it was all Lance could do to hang on as Keith kissed him again and again.  
  
It was hot and heavy, both of them desperately chasing the thing that had been brewing since the beginning, since Keith took off his helmet and their eyes met for the first time. Lips slid against each other, and Lance shivered as Keith licked into his mouth.  
  
Hanging in the air was that damn perfume, and that signature musk he had come to associate with Keith, and Lance was weak for it.  
  
His hand slid up Keith’s bare arm, brushing over his leather vest and trailing up his neck, and— 

Keith pulled away, and Lance felt like his soul was being ripped from his body.  
  
“No, no, I’m not doing this,” Keith said, slamming the button to open the module and hopping out. “I will not be a slave to your hormones.”  
  
Lance scrambled after him, practically slamming into him in his attempt to keep Keith from running...again.  
  
“Hey hey hey, I was lips, _you_ were tongue.”  
  
Lance didn’t mean to shove Keith up against the bay doors, but, well, sometimes things just happen.  
  
“Why did you do your hair?” Lance found himself asking, his voice thick with frustration and arousal.  
  
Keith tilted his chin defiantly, his violet eyes piercing Lance’s. “To see if you’d notice.”  
  
Lance let go of his grip on Keith’s arm but didn’t back away, instead framing his arm around Keith. The foot of distance felt like a chasm, but Lance had no idea if Keith was going to build a bridge. “Safe to say I did.”  
  
“I’ll tell Allura you find her oils pleasing.” Coldness had seeped into Keith’s tone, but Lance just felt the heat burn hotter.  
  
“It’s you I find pleasing,” Lance spat out, his heart pounding in his chest as the confession tumbled from his lips.  
  
Keith tore his eyes away, but not before Lance saw something like fear flash in his eyes. He turned away, ducking under Lance’s arms and marching down the halls.  
  
Lance collapsed against the wall, his arms barely keeping himself up. How many times was he going to frell this up before the end?  
  
He knew Keith had trouble with commitment, but he still broke Lance’s heart.  
  
_Funny_ , he thought, _I didn’t know I had given it to him_.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this seems like I'm sending out a beacon from a dying ship, but you can come scream at me on [tumblr](https://thetolkiengeek.tumblr.com) about any and everything (including s8 feels).


End file.
